The Heart of a Flower Blossom
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: All he wanted was some ramen and Sakura to notice him. What he got was some ramen and a weirdo who claims to come from a different world. Rated T for my potty mouth. Stupid summary, I know.


**Yosh! Second story in one day! Hahahahahahahaha! This one is Naruto/OC. There just isn't enough of them out there!**

**Summary: ****all he wanted was some ramen and Sakura to notice him. What he got was some ramen and a weirdo who claims to come from a different world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way of form own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I only own Lily.**

*Naruto's point of view*

Aw man, this stinks. I asked Sakura if she wanted to hang out and she completely turned me down. Again! I mean I could understand once, but twice, Dattebayo! What could I do to make her like me?

I guess I'll just go get some ramen then, by myself. Again. Dattebayo! "Hey, Ayame," I said as I took my seat at Ichiraku's.

"Hey, Naruto, where's your girlfriend?"

I dropped my head in shame. _Oh, man I forgot I told her that I would be bringing Sakura! How could I tell them?_

I heard a rustling noise. "Hey, can I have some ramen?" a cheery girl's voice rang out. I turned to look at her. She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes with freckles dotting her face. She's really small and she's wearing these strange clothes.

"Hey, are you from a different village?" I asked her. She turned to me, a big smile on her face.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah. How'd you know?"

"Ohmigawd!" she squealed. "I am!"

"You are what?"

"I'm in the Narutoverse!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and hugging me.

"The what?" I asked the girl, confused. "Who are you and why are you hugging me, dattebayo."

She abruptly let me go, backing up, a furious blush on her face. "Uh…sorry. I got excited, I guess. My name's Lily."

"I'm Naruto, but you already know that, apparently. So where are you from?"

"Um…I'm in Konoha, right?" I nodded in response, signaling her to continue. "Well, see what happened was I was watching this show called Naruto, back at home, where everyone dresses like this. And the show's about you, Naruto."

"So, where are you from?" I asked, confused.

"I'm from the United States of America," she nodded. "San Diego, California. It's really nice there."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Um well I was watching my show, wishing how I could meet you like I do whenever I watch Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, and the next thing I know, I'm falling from the sky in front of the gates."

"What?"

"Can you show me around?" Lily asked. "After ramen?"

"Uh…yeah, sure! I have no more missions today!"

"Hey, did Sasuke leave yet?" she asked out of random.

"What do you mean? Sasuke probably went home after the mission, why? Are you another fangirl?" I asked, depressed. Figures she'd only talk to me to get to know Sasuke…

She surprised me when she laughed. "Fangirl? Of the chicken butt- head? I mean, have you seen his hair? It looks like a chicken's ass!"

"I know! I don't understand why girls like him, dattebayo."

"It's the aloof attitude, girls dig it for some reason," she said, shrugging. "Hey, can you pay for this bowl? I don't know what kind of money they take, and I'm pretty sure I don't have any that they would accept."

"Uh…sure," I told her. Just as Ayame walked in from the back.

"Oh, Naruto, this is your girlfriend?" Ayame asked. "She's cute!"

I saw Lily blush beat red and look down. "Uh, yeah. I'm treating her to some ramen."

"I haven't seen you around; are you from a different village?" Ayame asked her.

"Um, yeah, something like that. I travel around a lot. My name is Lily, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Lily. I'm Ayame, and if Naruto doesn't treat you right, you come to me and I'll set him straight."

I gulped as the two girls started laughing. "So how long are you going to stay here?" Ayame asked.

"Um, I'm not sure really. I travel because I'm looking for my mother, and I lost any trace of her," she said, looking very sad. I wonder if she was telling the truth about looking for her mother and travelling around a lot.

"Well, here you are: two bowls of ramen," Ayame smiled as she placed them down in front of us.

"Thank you!" we said in unison, taking a pair of chopsticks each and digging in.

**So that was my failed attempt at writing a Naruto/OC fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Lalala!**


End file.
